This invention relates to an air charging device, particularly to one used as a children""s amusement swimming pool, an aquatic amusement boat, a temporary water-stopping wall, an amusement course or the like, able to endure bumping and prevent leaking.
A conventional air charged appliance, as shown in FIG. 1, is made of single-layer PVC plastic cloth 110. An air charged appliance made of such a plastic cloth 110 is likely to leak quickly after it is filled in air and used for a short time, therefore it is not suitable for being used as a children""s toy swimming pool, an aquatic raft, a temporary water-stopping wall, a guiding obstacle for an amusement course or the like.
For instance, as shown in FIG. 2, in case the conventional air charged appliance is used as solid obstacles 11 of an amusement course or a training course, it has to be continually pumped in air by means of a pump 1 so as to provided adequate air for the solid obstacles 11 respectively connected with the air-transporting pipes 10, otherwise the obstacles 11 may become softened resulting from quick leaking of its interior air because they are made of single-layer PVC. Further, the air transporting pipes 10 connecting the obstacles 11 are exposed on the ground so they are liable to trip those who are playing around and hurt them.
In addition, the pump 1 has to operate incessantly in order to pump air into the obstacles 11, not only wasting electricity, but making noises as well.
The objective of this invention is to offer an air charged appliance used as a children""s toy swimming pool, an aquatic raft, a temporary water-stopping wall, a guiding obstacle for an amusement course or the like, capable of enduring bumping and preventing leaking.
The feature of the invention is an air charged appliance made to have any shape for the purpose, consisting of one or more than one air chambers and one or more than one air sacs placed in the air chamber(s). The air chamber and the air sac are made separately. Then the air sac is inflated or deflated to inflate or deflate the air chamber together at the same time.